In the Mothers Hands
by H.B.I.C
Summary: Dark Fic. Clow wasnt a good man. He betrayed his gods to create the Cards. But he made a mistake. He thought he was untouchable. So he picked the most powerful to bear this death burden. He picked her.The cherry blossom.He should have forseen..losing all
1. Letter from the Eater

**And the lord stood upon Tiamat's hinder parts,**

**And with his merciless club he smashed her skull.**

**He cut through the channels of her blood,**

**And he made the North wind bear it away into secret places**

Prelude

If you're thinking that Clow Reed was a good man...you are wrong. His Desendants were destined for death at a young age. You think one man was clever enough to create cards as powerful as The Cards of 'Clow'? Eroil knows this young cardcaptor. He is not the one you should fear...but you knew this already young cherry blossom..Didnt you? When your father was beating your mother after raping her in the temple of the **Mother.** When she was killed after bearing you... While he beats you everyday when your brother is away...because you show him defiance for caring for the demons he trapped and because you are not his **NOT HIS!!!!**. Their clans hate your kind. He took their young and trapped them to be at the will of a fucking mortal...He made a mistake. You are no mortal...You are **MINE!!! MY CHILD!! **He will pay as will all mine enemies. i have not forgiven them for my murder. The **Mother** watches. She owes her priestess a favor. Nadeshiko died protecting the Secrets of the **Mother.**

I am..sorry little one. but the time will come when you will rise and you will be queen of this pitiful world. Watch for the wolf cub. he is not your mate...but your brother. He will come followed by your allies...your family..Your mate. Revel in the blood


	2. The Mother's Child

Chapter 1

Keroberous struggled against the Metal chains that bound him to the stone floor of the empty basement of the Kinomoto's Basement. He shifted his hefty bulk so he could look at Yue and the events happening in the magic circle.

Yue had long ago given up. This particular trap his master had been so fond off would kill them if the continued to struggle. He had no none that this half of Clow's soul knew this magic. This Dark Magic that had trapped he and the fierce lion demon king. He looked at the bonded lion then at the center. He had to quell the urge to scream as Kero had making his voice raw..unable to speak.

A spell circle had been carved into the stone floor intricate and the exact same as the new Clow Mistresses magic sealing symbol.

Sakura...oh hades..Sakura sat naked bound to the floor like a rabid beast. Fujitaka had removed the glamour upon her body revealing scars everywhere. The most were on her back now obscured by the rivulets of blood cascading from the new whip marks caused by her father. But she hadnt screamed. She'd stared at the ground as she was berated...by the man whom she called father.

"You ae not my seed bitch. I know not how the cards went to your dumbass but I am glad i've gotten to you before you claimed them. warped...my beautiful slaves." the man had cooed. There was an insane light in his eyes that glowed brighter than the candles surrounding them.

"She bore your brother..He is Useless...less than you but still useless. I should have offed you when I killed your mother. I love it when she screamed that i would get mines..that the Mother would get me..Ha Ha Ha!!! I still live and her goddess has forsaken you. I want you to die child of a slut. I want you to die screaming for mercy while my slave watch. They would have become to loyal to you. They would have wanted my death!"

He scattered the cards in her blood. " They will instead watch yours..but not for many hours, Sakura. They will first hear you scream."

The 11 year old didnt scream at first. The Knives, the whips, the bats, the tazer all those barely made her flinch. She had long bitten her tongue so blood gushed down her chin.

Kero's eyes were red. Gone was the gold. His primal side had taken control. His child was being hurt. Someone must die! He screamed in his head. He looked at the demon chained cruxifiction style on the wall.

Yue made himself watch as he'd watched Sesshomaru's Human raped by Clow. Yue had healed her as best he could but his twin had hated him the more for being the human's slave after Rin had Jumped from the Tower of Sesshomaru's palace now called the Lady's Despair. He'd Sensed Sesshomaru in the days he'd been awakened. He'd been afraid.

Fuijitaka Looked at the guardians, smiling that blank smile Clow Often had before Torture.

Yue would contact his twin before he died. He would know Yue had made up for the sin trying to save his mistress.His...Friend.

"If you will not scream for you maybe you will scream for them."

Sakura's pain dulled eyes shot open and Yue saw the fear she had been hiding. He gave a half smile.

"Do Not scream for me child. He shall not win." He rasped before the bat hit him in the stomach.

She closed her eyes mouthing words.

Yue could not see for the acid had burned his eyes but he could hear as Fuijitaka began on Sakura again.

Both guardians were close to death but they'd tried to replenish their brave child.

Kero prayed to his god for vengeance and..for the childs life.

'Sesshomaru..' He whispered along the line that had once connected him to the soul of his other half.

Sesshomaru's eyes shot open as the pain wracked voice reached him

'So you live..bastard'

Yue laughed

'Not for long..not for long...The reincarnation of Clow has beaten me..I am...sorry brother..I am useless. I could not protect her. She watched as I Burned,the brave child.'

Sesshomaru felt rage. ' Yet he lives?'

'I ask a boon of thee...one last boon..save her..my time runs out. This is one child I can finally save'

Sesshomaru felt him fade from the link. He reached for his sword.

"He will **WILL DIE!!!**"

"Do you feel no remorse for killing your friends?" Fuijitaka said looking at ther after splashing water of her burn covered back. He'd had fun with the lighters and lighter fluid.

She looked at him dully before opening her eyes.

She opened her eyes and spoke for the first time since the beginning of the nine hours of torture.

" They are not dead, Clow. Nor am I."

She rasped spitting out blood that added to the one inch layer covering the entire floor. The cards lay submerged.

"Finally a word from the bitch..So you want a deep conversation before you die? I can grant this."

"You still dont get it? Its funny. All the studying you did..yet you learn nothing. You turned your back on the gods."

She coughed.

" Dont have much time left before my family..My Moon and My Sun Die for protecting me... But the Mother will Have your Blood!"

She Looked to the Floor

" With this last breath I call the mother. torn Body created the earth and soul waits for revenge. This warrior asks for retribution against the murder of your priestess and the murder of your child the murder of my guards who lay dying...With this last Breath Tiamat the mother...I ask for the balance."

She Screamed. Her back arched up as Seven Sets of wings arched from her back. A Symbol glowed on her forehead as her body caught on fire. A Hot blue fire. The chains binding her broke as she stood.

Yue and Kero smiled.

Her eyes opened, the entire spectrum of colors where the the emerald green had been.

She smirked her stance steady as if the broken bones were nothing

Fuijitaka was chained to the wall and he watched her eyes insane.

"Finally bitch!"

She Chuckled

A voice filled with power came from the lips of the card mistress.

" You add insult upon injury magician. You broke the pact you gave to the gods when you first took these Demon kings from their rightful places. Even now Artemis and Apollo weep for their children...You deserve judgement from the gods..but there is no time... my child dies...do you think that Nadeshiko bore this child from your seed? No i think not. The child is of my blood...My Blood and the blood of whom you call the Eater." The Four observers stared.

She looked to the door and flicked it open with a burst of power.

Sesshomaru looked at the goddess possesed child and bowed deep. He passed her his father's fang.

" I want revenge but I see your cause is greater. Let My sword make him perish."

She smiled. " Proud Demon lord..forgive your brother. You will need each other in the coming days."

Sesshomaru walked to his twin and kissed the bloody head. Yue smiled

"sessh.."

"Hush.. I have a feeling you must have a greater purpose than dying tonight."

SLASH

The sword imbedded itself in Clows chest at a flick of Tiamat/ Sakura's hand.

" The Thing that you dont understand is that..It was Nade's Time to die..But you will not seen the death of this goddess child soon."

She laughed as the shadow's came for him. She grabbed the sword.

She walked to Yue.

"your brother is right...Your atonement has long been awaited demon prince. Artemis has plans for you as do i for your loyalty...Kero Apollo will visit you soon."

Kero Nodded.

She gave grimace of pain.

" I dont have much time. I will heal You all as much as my child's body can handle until..you will see the man's mistake by my child. Raise her to be a warrior. The final Battle approaches. There are hands that were deeply tied in Clow's madness."

The blood drenched cards floated up glowing. They seemed to speak to Tiamat/Sakura.

" I understand...your souls have been long trapped in Purgatory...but to give your gifts to my child will cause pain before the peace of the afterlife..."

They seemed to pulse more urgently.

"I thank ye." Tiamat said resigned. " My child will be thankful."

The cards began to circle Tiamat/Sakura.

" Dont let her know of her heritage of me and her father. She must become stronger than she is."

She Began to glow then a flash appeared and all the three demons knew was peaceful oblivion from the pain.

I dont own CCS Or any other Animes i might merge with this story


	3. Gathering of Storms

I dont own Inuyasha, CCS, Harry Potter, Naruto or Gundam Wing...It be nice though

**Chapter 2**

Sesshomaru awoke to a cool cloth stroking his forehead. He inhaled deeply and opened one gold eye and looked at his youngest kit. At 34 She was beautiful, his Anaxzndriya.

She smiled at him.

"Father...it its not often we see you in such a predicament. You should see your changes."

He arched an eyebrow.

"Changes? Like the british accent you've cultivated?"

She giggled. "No Papa...Superficial."

He sat up and she passed him a mirror. He stared.

His hair fell straight and white except for the streak of Jet black that seemed to cup his face.

He sighed." Another gift of the child's goddess."

"Another?" His kit asked folding the cloth.

He nodded. "The first was my brother..the second was my power boost. For a blood thirsty woman she is certainly generous...How is Yue?"

"Fawing over Hermione. He's taken to my kit." The wife of Armond Sangre Granger said.

"And the lion?"

"Silent...he stays in the gardens like a sentinel always watching."

Sesshomaru processed that. Then, "The child."

"She stays close to Hermione and Lord Kero. She is like a colt skittish and afraid. She doesnt remember much only The Magician," this she snarled the name vile on her tongue ," beating her again and calling her goddess."

"Do any have the physical changes like me?"

He asked standing.

" Lord Kero has his humanoid form back. He seems unsure of it like it is been some differences. Uncle Yue has a shot of sapphire in the place where your black is.

The child...apart from magic held permanent scars, a set of pearl white dragon wings, a white lions tail... an an overabundance of raw power her changes are more mental."

He nodded and went to take a shower.

Hemione looked at the child chasing after the ball. Sakura was only a few months older than her. But those eyes held secrets that a sphinx would be at a loss to crack. If she'd not gotten that Hogwarts letter she would have stayed.

Sakura walked back over and Hazel stared in to emerald with glints of the rainbow.

"What do you ponder so deeply, Huntress?"

Sakura said her voice quiet. Here at the Moon Temple she was wary but at peace.

"You. If we had met at an earlier time we could have been friends."

"And why can we not, Huntress?"

Hermione frowned. "It seems off...Why do you insist on calling me Huntress?"

Sakura's brow furrowed. " I have dreams...and I have seen you not as you are but as you will be. You will be hunting the enemies of your ally."

Sakura smiled. " I think if we had met earlier, we would have progressed from beyond friendship to the point we are at now."

Hermione frowned. "And that is?"

" Yue's blood runs like cool water through my veins and Kero's like a blazing fire make them my family. Kero is brother.Yue is father...Yue is great uncle to the Huntress. Huntress is Sakura's Cousin."

Tears filled Sakura's eyes and she was wrapped in Hermione's arms.

"My kin." Hermione purred.

Two months later. The 2nd Week of July.

Hermione sat next to her cousin...no her blood sister. The binding ceremony they had performed almost a month ago had assured this. There had been changes.

Athena Hermione Sangre used to have very pale brown hair thanks to the mixture of an White haired dog demon and a Half High Elf Half Vampyr. Now it was a rich brown straight and thick to her waist.

Sakura had gained control her wings and tell were hers to summon into existence. That along with white streaks in her hair. They both scarred a jagged cut on their left inner wrists. They had become one for a moment.

" Athena...this Harry Potter child...He is to become important to you." Sakura said her eyes calm. Her quiet persona had slowly left leaving her the same bubbly but very wary girl. But sometimes she still showed she had been touched by the Mother. Her seeings for instance.

"In what way?"

" He will be an commander in the war upcoming. Many will die but he will become a beacon of light. But there is a chance he will become corrupted..tainted by manipulations. He needs to Be a grey mage to win."

A Grey Mage knew that there was not a set of good or evil magic it was based on the intentions of the caster.

"...Can you forsee a possibility for me to gain his friendship first? To help him along the way?"

Sakura closed her eyes. They opened swirling.

"He will not receive his letters for another week. Three days from now he will be in a park.In Surrey"

Hermione arched and eyebrow.

"I wish you luck with the Japanese Magic school you will attend."

"The Formality will help the elementals learn control. I fear for you at Hogwarts. The Headmaster you cannot trust. There is a man there who will hate Harry..but you must make him your ally."

Hermione nodded

"I am Glad you have your parents or else you'd become dumb at the school." Sakura said gently tugging Hermione nose before running away from the laughing witchling.

It was a hard four years for the two girls.

Hermione the ever fierce Gryffindor had befriended Ravenclaw's Prince Harry Potter. He was a blunt boy angry and weary. Hermione's parents had taken him from those Dursleys much to Dumbledore's ire.

When Severus had found Harry at his cousin's house he was forced to revaluate his thoughts of the Golden Boy Turned Grey Prince.

Ronald Weasley. the most different of his siblings entered their fold second year after helping Harry save Hermione. He was an ill tempered asshole and wasnt afraid to admit it but he was loyal. He was the most openminded seeing as his brother had become a death eater after graduation. His ill temper came from his untameable Empathy. He wasnt a dormant empath he could do more than sense emotions. He could manipulate them turn his enemies in to lunatics. Along with his strong Healing gift he was a force to be reckoned with. He had the emo look going on. The long red hair in his face the dark clothes.

Third year the last two members of their group appeared. Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy.

Everyone thought Luna was crazy. but that was just a facade to hide the pain from her visions. She was a very powerful seer a little cynical but always ready for battle.

Draco...Draco..the ice elemental. He'd not forgiven Hermione for destroying his ice garden after a training his ice against her earth. but she was his anchor. Wonder a daemon his sword sister.

Sakura she was trained at the toughest school in the world. Tough because they trained their students to fight to the death. She being the mixtures of the demons trapped in the cards and her own fire element needed to learn the most control. it was hard. Until she met the twins. A year older than her

Serenity Usagi Winner and Goten Quatre Winner were the extreme opposites. Quatre was a psychopath because of the training he'd done to control his fire element. He was polite but had a dreadful bloodlust. Serenity was a water elemental and calm. Nothing shook her but her friends and family in danger. And when that happened she was unstoppable. They took the shy demonling into their crew. Along with the twins came along with a few others. Hotaru Tomoe the same age as Sakura was a destroyer plain and simple. She was funny and sweet but she was born for battle. Ami Mizuno a tech head with a bad temper which was unusual for an ice elemental. And finally Wufei Chang a dragon demon. He was a scholar and a warrior. He was the one who was the most protective of Sakura. Because of the Mother. She had been touched by the goddess and Wufei would help her. They were usually found in the Mother's shrine when they had free time learning.

They didn't press Sakura much about her gift. But one night Quatre found out about the wings.

She'd been disappearing very often for a month. He found her on a boulder over hanging a lake shed of her sleeping kimono her back was bare and those magnificent dragon wings. The tail swished gently behind her. Her sharp ears caught his gasp. She sniffed.

"Quatre you may come out."

By the time he'd walked to her side she'd covered all the good bits.

She looked at him.

"What are you?" He asked quietly

"Child of Tiamat, the mother." She said her wings covering her from the chill of the wind.

"This is her gift to you?"

"Among other things." She Watched her wings disappear.

He sat beside her. " Are you content hiding from us?"

She looked at him and he looked at the pearly K-9's hanging sharp over her lips.

" I do not hide from anyone... I am practicing control."

" Why do you not share with us?"

"I am not ready Quatre."

"Are you ashamed of it? This creature you are?"

She chuckled.

" You may think that your bloodlust is extreme, love. But compared to me you are a small mosquito."

He gave a dark scowl.

"How often do you give in to yours though?"

She frowned.

"Not often enough..."

"Show me this lust, this blood crave...If you are like me I will enjoy it."

She smirked.

"Alright."

The next morning Quatre awoke sated...he hadnt felt this at peace since his family was at war.

Serenity looked at his bruised body and scowled.

"Who did you kill?"

"No one." Sakura said walking past.

Serenity looked at her.

"Were you two sparring?"

Sakura arched an eyebrow.

"Sparring...no that is not the word for which we were doing wouldn't you say Quatre?"

She purred.

He looked at the kin mark on his wrist.

"No..hunting love."

The end of the fourth year.

"I'm moving to England."

They looked at the seventeen year old Wufei.

"Why?" Hotaru asked softly

"I got accepted in a position as apprentice to Severus Snape."

"Will you visit?" Serenity asked.

"Hai..of course."

"I will join you." Sakura said.

"Why?" Ami said hurt.

"Gear head..I want to see my cousin. It has been a long time... I sense a feast on carrion soon."

Quatre licked his lips."Sounds fun. I will come."

Serenity glared at him. "And leave me with the idiots."

"Come on Sere you are always complaining about me being a shadow over you. Japan is your territory...I miss Arabia."

"But you are going to England."

Quatre's eyes narrowed. "So... I go to Trowa."

Serenity rolled her eyes.

"Alright."

Eroil met those intense eyes. They were so ancient and he winced.

He walked over to her and bowed deeply. She was wearing Muggle clothes but they didnt hide the fact that she looked otherworldy.

"Lady Sakura. It has been many years."

She made him face her.

"Not your fault."

She said taking his arm and making him walk toward the door.

"You've changed, milady." He rasped.

"So have you."

He faced her and pushed her away from him.

Gone was the innocent girl clad in pink and frills.

She was wearing black dress pants that clung to her curves. A white sleeveless button up shirt was covered with a black vest.

She was 5'1" but had so much magnetism it didnt matter. Her hair fell into her face very wavy in a loose tail to her waist.

He sighed. "So you say."

She giggled and they walked to his limo.

Trowa looked at Quatre perplexed.

"Hogwarts? When you could have dropped out of school because of your mastery? Why?"

Quatre sighed.

"Tro... a priestess friend of mines senses war. A great battle. Not mines. But still a great battle."

"Still blood chasing, Quat? You and Duo have always been about that."

Quatre's eyes began to glow a pale red. Trowa arched an eyebrow.

"I cannot chase anything but until I have what I want."

Trowa felt the rage from Q.. The Lust.

"You ask so many useless questions, Trowa. I will not stand for being denied much longer. I am not Human. I cannot control this much longer. I am not without my morals but you make it so hard not to have to kill to bleed off this lust."

"That is why we have not seen each other for so long, Goten Winner. You are a beast..."

Quatre pinned the taller man against the wall and bit his neck. Trowa groaned a mixed feeling of pain and pleasure.

"And you love it." Quatre growled dropping him before stomping out.

Trowa held his head in his hands.

Wufei snorted.

"He is trying Trowa. You dont give him a chance."

"He almost killed Heero."

Wufei sighed.

"Heero forgave him because he knew that what he did triggered Quatre's rage. You cannot go around insulting his mother all stupid. Serenity would have destroyed Heero. Quatre gave him mercy."

Trowa looked at him.

"This priestess..She means alot to him."

"She is like him. Her thirst runs deeper and not as close to the surface. She anchors him."

Trowa arched an eyebrow.

"A blood thirsty priestess? Are they supposed to promote peace."

"Is Tiamat a peaceful goddess?"

Wufei asked amused.

"Ah...your goddess. I see. Duo and Heero will be back soon."

"From where?"

" Heero has been in Russia and Duo In New York."

Ron looked up from the broom he'd been cleaning toward Hogwarts as he relaxed at his home.

"Damn...War bringers." He growled.

He smirked.

"The snake will die."


End file.
